


Types of Wizards

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Magic, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: Ace and Deuce decided to ask Layla a question.(Twisted Wonderland & MahoYaku crossover)
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Kudos: 40
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	Types of Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MahoYaku or Twisted Wonderland, they belong to their respective companies. I only own Layla.

"Prefect, I've been meaning to ask you." 

I glanced up from my notebook, sending Ace a puzzled look. "What is it?"

"Why do you keep referring yourself as a _South Wizard_?" Ah. I never did get the chance to explain it to them, huh? I only told Grim and the Headmaster about my world to help gather clues from the library, but there hasn't been any signs of it in the books so far. 

"Now that I think about it," Deuce paused in the middle of writing his paper, "does the direction have something to do with your magic?" 

"Er...something like that." How do I put it without confusing them? Ah I'll just draw a simple shape of the emblems for each country on one of the blank sheets of paper I have. 

As I ripped out a piece of paper, I began doodling the five emblems that represent specific countries in my world. On the top of the page was a snowflake within a hexagon. To the right of the page, I drew a tear drop that look like it had small wings. From the left of the page, a triangle with a cricle full of swirls showed. The bottom of the page beared a four leaf clover with a cross extending out of the center. Last but not least, the center of the page held a six pointed star that had a crown at the top point. 

"I can't exactly draw the emblems, but this is the best I can do by just the shapes." 

I placed the drawing down on the coffee table and slid it towards the two boys in front of me. The minute their eyes trailed over to it, I could see Ace puff his cheeks then let out a hearty laugh. "What kind of shitty drawings are those?!"

"A-Ace, you should-pft!" Deuce covered his mouth, trying to hide his laugh. 

"You two!" My cheeks warmed the minute I heard them snickering about my poorly drawn emblems. "Geez! If you two keep laughing, I'm not going to explain it to the both of you!" 

"Snrk, no wonder Professor Crewel doesn't call you up to draw an example of the potions we're making in class." Ace smirked, "Seems Miss Goody Two Shoes isn't good at everything, huh~?"

"A...C...E!" He really loves to get on my nerves!

"Funahh...what with all the ruckus?" Soon a loud yawn erupted from my left, a tail shaped like a triton popped up to reveal a certain beast stretching out. "Did something happen?"

"So you finally decided to wake up, Grim." Deuce, who finally stopped laughing, sent a sharp look to the beast. " We've started studying without you." 

"A guy needs a nap after all those lectures from this morning." After Grim finished taking a few stretches, the beast set his gaze on the paper in front of Ace and Deuce. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Oh I was going to talk about my world." 

"Layla's world, ah that world that has fish where you can see through their body and see their bones?"

"Huh?" Now Ace and Deuce were looking at me funny thanks to Grim pointing out one of the ingredients from my world. "I'll explain that some other time." 

"Going back to this." I waved my hand allowing my pen to point at the emblem on the bottom of the page. The one with the four leaf clover. "This is the emblem that represents the country I was born in. The South Country." 

Compared to the other five, it's a mountainious area surrounded by nature and wildlife.

"The South County has wizards that are kind and often stick their necks out to help other people. The humans and wizards in this area often help each other in order to live in peace." 

"Heh...that explains most of your goody two shoes actions." Great Ace, now Deuce is calling me a goody two shoes. Deuce I thought you were on my side!!!!

Ignoring Deuce's words, I waved my hand to the right which made my pen float over to the tear drop emblem. 

"This is the emblem that represents the East County." 

"The East Country wizards are kind of like Ignihyde students. They prefer to be alone and most are closed-off, but they have a tendency to get attached to things. Like cats." 

"Would one get attached to that familiar Professor Trein has?" Ace asked and I answered with a quick nod. 

"They would if they like cats, but let's say you decided to reveal to other people about their secret of liking cats." I gave an example to the trio, "How would they react?"

"Well I don't have any secrets. How am I," Grim placed a paw against them gem part of his ribbon, "the great Grim, supposed to know about how East Wizards think?" 

"Mmm in that case, think of someone stealing your favorite tuna cans, Grim. How would you feel in that scenario?" 

"I'd get angry and try to burn the perp with my fire magic!" I snapped my fingers and pointed at Grim. "Bingo." 

"East Wizards are well known for holding grudges. I've heard that some of them are known for their curses, especially towards humans." 

"Hm...I've noticed it, but you've been mentioning humans like they're a separate entity." Oh, was I? I guess I didn't notice. I'm surprised Ace was able to catch most of my words. I thought he wasn't listening to me at first, but Ace's next words almost caught me off guard. "But aren't you human too, Layla?" 

"...I am." Through and through. It's just a complicated situation when it comes to the humans in my world. "...hm. How do you say...you know how there are things people fear, right?"

The trio nodded. 

"Well a majority of humans in my world don't exactly like wizards and witches." I explained while lowering my gaze, "Humans fear beings that have power. Hence a lot of humans blame us for some of the incidents even though there's a clear reason that it's not the work of a wizard or witch. Therefore a lot of wizards and witches prefer to stay far away from humans." 

"What a shitty reason." Deuce made an immediate frown, "Blaming humans that use magic is their way of comforting themselves with the fact that they can't handle something out of their reach." 

"It's just the way it is, Deuce." You can't change their minds no matter how much time has passed. Though there are people that have the ability to do so, it's just a matter of whether humans choose to believe or stay ignorant of what's shown before them. "But going back to the East Country, it's known for having a thousand rules transcribed in several volumes. Kind of like Heartslabyul dorm and their eight hundred and ten rules."

Ace and Deuce paled while mumbling, "One thousand rules. That's worse than memorizing all eight hundred and ten rules dictated by our dorm." 

_'At least be glad Riddle didn't add more rules to the already stated ones.'_

"Anyway." I waved my hand to the left, allowing the pen to float over to the triangle emblem with a circle. "This is the emblem that represents the West Country." 

"The West Country is an area where there's a struggle between the rich and poor, however it is an area known for magic science." I make a weak expression as I discussed about the West Country, "Truth be told, I'm not exactly familiar with magic science. I just know it originated from the West and its being advanced for the sake of those that can't use magic."

"Like the humans that hate wizards?" The moment Deuce brought that up, a sad smile showed on my face. "Yeah." 

"But unlike the state of their area, the wizards of the West Country are unique for their eccentric nature."

"Eccentric nature?" Grim scrunched his face at the same time as Ace. The red-head proceeded to ask, "Eccentric nature as in?"

"Uh the best example of a West Country Wizard...one of them turned my father into a bird and had him placed into a bird cage magic tool. Calling my father his bride and tried to whisk him off to who knows where. It was pure luck that I managed to stop that wizard in time."

"Holy shit."

Deuce's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head the moment I revealed what happened to my father. Ace literally covered his mouth with his gloved hand, "And I thought our dorm head was insane." 

"I don't think you should say that when Riddle is in the vicinity, Ace." 

"Glad to know it's safe to say it here, prefe-Ouch! What the heck was that for, serious face?!" The red-head scowled at the culprit that whacked him from behind. 

"The last time you complained about the dorm head led to you keeping a collar on your neck, do you really want a repeat of that?"

Ace clicked his tongue. "Sheesh." 

"So Layla." Grim sat up from his spot and pointed a paw at the emblem a six pointed star and crown, "What's the emblem in the center?"

"That's the emblem for the Central Country." My pen slowly floated and made its way over to the the emblem. "It's a country prosperous in trade due to it being surrounded by all of the countries. The wizards of this country are forthright and have a great sense of justice, in fact there's a lot of leader-type wizards that originate from this country."

"Like a hero of justice?" Deuce's eyes seemed to glimmer at the thought of it, where as Ace snorted in a mock-like tone. "Snrk. Sounds like someone from Royal Sword Academy." 

"Ahahaha." Night Raven College sure has a bone to pick with Royal Sword Academy, huh? 

“Now last but not least." I lifted my fingers, directing the pen to float over to the last emblem on the piece of paper. "This is the emblem that represents the North Country." 

"The North Country, as noted by the snow flake in it's emblem, is a frigid land with harsh weather that makes it difficult for people to live in." As I quietly fold my arms, I dispelled the magic on the pen. Letting the pen drop on it's own. "Unlike the other wizards, the North Wizards are known for being selfish. You normally don't see any of these wizards getting along with the other country wizards and often live alone." 

...Low key, I feel like I just summarized the entire student body of Night Raven College. 

"However, the North Country Wizards are powerful when it comes to their magic. If I had to compare them to someone here, I guess it would be the dorm head of Diasmonia. Malleus Draconia, right?"

"Yeah," Ace placed a hand against the back of his neck while sending me a frown. "To be honest I'm still surprised that you haven't met him yet." 

I shrugged, "Maybe we just have bad timing?" 

"Anyway," I relaxed my shoulders while pushing aside any lingering curiosity about Malleus. "The best North Wizard that comes to mind is the infamous Oz."

"Oz?" Each one of the trio sent me expressions of interest as I detailed the supposed wizard.

"Oz is said to be a powerful wizard that lived in a part of the North Country that borders the Central Country. He is a wizard that managed to take over half of the world with his immense magic and capable of forcing a change in fate." 

"Uwah...to think there's such a mage greater than me, the great Grim." Grim mumbled while staring at the snow flake emblem on the table, but once the information sank in...Grim's ears twitched. "Wait."

"I remember you telling me that wizards in your world stop aging and can live for centuries." Grim's tail swished as he nervously pondered out loud. "Does that apply to that wizard, Oz?"

I nodded, confirming Grim's words. "Yes. Oz is roughly over a thousand years old according to the wizards and witches of my village." 

"Holy shit." 

"How many times are you going to repeat that, serious face?!" 

"But Ace, didn't you hear what prefect just said? A thousand years old...there's actual people that are several hundreds of years older than Night Raven College!" 

"Yeah I don't need to hear that thrice from you!" Ace huffed in annoyance. However the red-head paused, as if something great had dawned on him. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait."

His eyes slowly trailed over to me, as if taking in my full appearance. "Does that mean you're actually older than how you loo-" 

I flicked my fingers and sent my pen flying towards Ace. The next thing we knew, the pen collided Ace's left cheek and slammed the poor boy onto the ground together with his chair. "OUCH!" 

"Never ask a lady for their age, Ace." I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose. 

"Prefect...scary." Deuce mumbled to Grim, who replied with a quick. "Yep."

As the blue-haired boy made his way over to Ace, I stated my next words clearly so that Ace would not miss it. 

"Besides, I'm apart of the current generation of wizards. Most of us are between the ages of sixteen to mid-twenties."

My childhood friends and I fall into this category.

Most of the wizards that lived for centuries are basically on Oz's level.

Living for a thousand to two thousand years until it was time.

Though honsetly, I can never imagine living a life for such a long period of time. 

After all it sounds...lonely. 

The thought of seeing my father as well as many other humans come and go. 

It...makes me feel-

"Layla?" Grim's words snapped me out of my thoughts. 

"Yes, Grim?" I watched the beast turn to face me. 

"Even though you call yourself a South Country Wizard and humans of that world hate you." Grim placed one of his paws on top of my clenched left hand. "I still think of you as my lackey." 

"Pft...yeah. That's true."

Ah.

I can't say that.

Not when I have Grim, Ace, and Deuce in front of me.

After all I'm-

"Still your lackey/ _(Not lonely anymore)._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Deuce: So what was that about fish?  
> Layla: Ah there's a few types of fish with a see through body that makes it easy to cut. Plus there's also flaming potatoes with a spicy kick, shipwreck seaweed that adds flavoring to soup dishes-  
> Ace: Flaming potatoes? Shipwreck seaweed? What kind of ingredients do you have over there?!  
> Layla: Eh? Aren't they normal around here?  
> Ace and Deuce: THERES NO SUCH THING AS FLAMING POTATOES HERE!
> 
> (The West Country Wizard mentioned by Layla as an example is Rustica.)


End file.
